


The Vision

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Episode Ignis, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: I see a vision of the future and it is bammin' slammin' bootylicious





	The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with ivyscientia XD


End file.
